


Storms & Vegan Pizza

by MaddDog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Sanvers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara interrupts date night, Kara is scared of thunderstorms, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Sanvers - Freeform, Vegan Maggie Sawyer, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddDog/pseuds/MaddDog
Summary: “Oh my god.”  Maggie put down the knife as the realization hit her.  “Is Little Danvers afraid of thunderstorms?”“I wouldn’t say afraid, more like… I don’t know,” Alex searched for the right wording.Sanvers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After an extremely odd thunderstorm at the end of February, I got hit with a whole lot of inspiration. 
> 
> And while I still love the show, there has been a whole lot of disappointing Supergirl episodes so I feel the need to write what I'd rather see. Truly, give me ALL the domestic Sanvers in the world. It's all I want. And more Lena Luthor.
> 
> I'm sick of Mon-El getting the most screen time because he truly isn't an interesting character to me. I think Chris Wood is super sweet and I love him as the comic relief, but the whole Karamel thing, no thanks.

The rumbling in the distance made Alex stop in her tracks. Looking up at the night sky there was nothing to see, the stars and the moon covered by a thick blanket of clouds. 

“What are you doing Danvers?” Maggie called back, now a few paces ahead on the sidewalk. 

Catching up, Alex pulled out her phone. “Do you know what the forecast is for tonight?”

A low grumble of thunder reverberated through the city again and Maggie raised her eyebrows. “Um, a storm?”

“Shit.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Alex sent a quick text to Kara and shoved her phone back into her pocket. “So are you finally going to tell me what you’re cooking tonight?”

Maggie let out a laugh. “Why can’t you just be surprised?”

“I hate surprises.”

“You’re a child,” Maggie teased as she pulled open the door to Alex’s building. “You know, you shouldn’t be such a pain in the ass to the person making you dinner.” 

The two opted for the stairs instead of the elevator, making their way up to the fourth floor. Rounding up onto the third flight, the stairwell window showed a downpour had started outside. 

“Well we got here at the right time,” Maggie commented, hoisting her shopping bag higher up on her arm. 

“We wouldn’t have had to worry about it we just drove to the store like normal people.”

“Geez Danvers, I try to be romantic for once in my life and all you’ve done is complain.” Maggie bumped her hip. “Live a little.”

Alex dug out her keys, unlocking her door. “I’ll be less grumpy when you tell me what you’re making.”

Shaking her head, Maggie walked into the apartment and set the groceries onto the counter. “You’re ridiculous.”

Taking a seat at the counter, Alex pulled out her phone again. Nothing from Kara. She chewed on her lower lip as went into her contacts to try calling next. Phone to her ear, she looked up at all the ingredients Maggie was taking out. “Are you making pizza?”

“Ding ding ding.” Maggie set a package of fresh mozzarella onto the counter. “I even got real cheese because I love you.”

Alex got Kara’s voicemail and set her phone back down. “That’s because you know I’d love you a little less if you tried to feed me pizza with vegan cheese on it.” 

“You said it wasn’t that bad!”

“I didn’t say it was good either.” Alex smiled at her girlfriend’s exasperated face. “I’m kidding. Those tortilla pizzas with kale, butternut squash and nut cheese were delicious. Five stars.”

“I hate you.”

Slipping off of the stool, Alex went around the counter, wrapping her arms around Maggie. 

“I still hate you.”

Starting near her ear, Alex began peppering a trail of kisses down her neck. “Yeah?”

Maggie squirmed as Alex hit the spot she knew was ticklish. “Danvers…”

Alex didn’t respond, continuing the kisses down her arm until she got to her hand. She held Maggie’s hand in hers, kissing it twice before a loud crack of thunder forced them apart. 

“Jesus.” Maggie put a hand over her heart after nearly jumping out of her skin. “That sounded like a gun shot.”

“That was really loud.” Alex’s brow furrowed and she reached for her phone to text Kara again. After hitting send she tossed her phone back down and walked over to the windows to open the curtains. “I’ve always found storms therapeutic though. Like the world is cleansing itself.”

“I hated them as a kid,” Maggie admitted, pulling out a mat to start rolling the pizza dough out on. “I would always insist on sleeping in the basement to stay safe.”

“What about now?” Alex asked as a flash of lightning lit up the window. 

“I’m with you. Personally, I think I kind of like them. Professionally, they irritate me. People always think they can get away with shit during bad weather.” Maggie started on the dough with the rolling pin. “And the stupid police rain jackets make it harder for me to pull out my gun and we can’t use tasers and it’s all just annoying.”

“You make it sound like being a police officer is all guns and tasers.”

Maggie made a face. “You want me to get going on the annoyance of wet handcuffs? Because I have a whole rant on that too. Oh and dogs. Do you know how many dogs run away during storms? Why do they do that? If they’re so scared, why don’t they run inside?”

“Tell me how you really feel Mags.”

Shaking her head, Maggie pushed the outsides of the dough to make a crust. “Your phone is buzzing.”

“Is it Kara?”

“Yeah, she says, ‘Leave me alone, I’m fine.’ Is she who you keep texting?”

“Who else would I be texting?”

Maggie shrugged. “I don’t know, you could have another girl on the side.”

“Shut up.” Alex came back into the kitchen and pulled off a small piece of dough, popping it into her mouth. 

Maggie smacked at her hand. “Why?”

Alex took her phone to look at the message herself before setting it back down. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No.” Shaking her head, Maggie took out the container of freshly pureed tomatoes she had brought from her place. “The point of me making dinner for you was for me to actually make the dinner.” She got out a cutting board and started dicing up an onion. “What were you bugging your sister about?”

“Just making sure she wasn’t flying around in this weather.” 

Maggie wiped at her eyes, the onions making them water. “She’s not actually made of steel, what’s a little storm going to do to her?”

“They’re not her favorite.”

“Oh my god.” Maggie put down the knife as the realization hit her. “Is Little Danvers afraid of thunderstorms?”

“I wouldn’t say afraid, more like… I don’t know,” Alex searched for the right wording. “She completely lost it the first time there was a storm in Midvale but we figured it was kind of a sensory thing because she was still getting used to her powers back then. When she had a panic attack the next time it stormed, Eliza finally sat down with her and we think it’s a form of PTSD. It reminds her of when her planet died. And now, I mean it’s not like it storms a lot here and she’s learned a lot of coping mechanisms but I’m just usually with her when they’re happening, or Winn or someone she trusts. Winn’s still at the DEO and I don’t know where Mon-El is and I wanted to make sure she was doing okay.”

“I can’t believe the woman that protects our city, hell, our world, is scared of a little thunder.” Maggie moved on to mincing a few cloves of garlic. “I mean, her reasoning is justified, I can’t imagine going through what she has. It’s just a little surprising.” 

“She’d be pissed if she knew I told you.”

“I won’t tell her I know.” After smashing and cutting up the last clove, Maggie took the cutting board over to the stove. Setting it down, she got out a pot, poured in some olive oil and left it to heat up. ”Do you want to cover up the dough for me?”

Alex smirked from her spot, sitting back at the counter. “I thought you didn’t need my help.” Before her girlfriend went off on her, she slid off the stool to grab a fresh dish towel from the drawer and threw it over the dough. 

“You’re a piece of work Danvers.” Maggie scraped the onions into the pan, stirring them with a wooden spoon. 

It was so cute watching her girlfriend stress about making homemade pizza of all things that Alex couldn’t help but tease. “You want some wine? I think I have a bottle of that Spanish red you like. The one that starts with a G.”

“Garnacha?”

Going over to the pantry, Alex pulled out the bottle. “That’s it.” She uncorked the bottle and poured out two glasses as Maggie added the garlic, her pureed tomatoes and some dried basil and oregano. “How long is that going to take?”

“I want it to simmer for a half hour, trust me, it will be worth it.” Maggie gave the ingredients a stir before putting the lid on top and taking a glass from Alex. 

Grabbing her own glass of wine, Alex wandered over to the couch, Maggie joining her shortly. “So you let me rant about my day at the DEO while we were at the store, how was work for you?”

“Lot of paperwork. Besides my assignments involving Supergirl, they’ve really been sidelining me. They almost gave me highway patrol but Christman volunteered so he could get off at 3 to get his kids. Not that paperwork is that much more interesting but because it’s the end of the month, they’re pushing the quota and want us to pull over people going more than five over.”

“I hate that.”

“Me too, it makes me feel like such a douche.” Maggie took a sip of wine. “I almost avoid doing traffic stops at the end of the month for that exact reason.”

“I feel like I want to see douche-y cop Maggie.”

“No you don’t. It makes me feel like shit.”

Alex put an arm around Maggie, pulling her in as another roll of thunder sounded outside. “I told you, J’onn said there is a position at the DEO for you if you want it.”

Maggie sighed. “The DEO is your thing. I love working with you on assignments but don’t you feel like we’d kill each other if we worked together on everything, every single day?”

“I am a little bossy.”

Giving a small laugh, Maggie leaned into her shoulder. “I know. And I am too.”

Alex put her wine down on the coffee table so she could put both arms around her girlfriend. “I can just picture Winn completely stressing about having to deal with the two of us all the time.”

“We need to do another game night soon because if I have to hear him brag about winning Scrabble one more time, I’m going to lose it.”

It was Alex’s turn to laugh. Winn had beat Maggie by 4 points and while he did gloat often, Maggie clearly wasn’t over it either. “I’ll have to ask Kara. I know she wanted to find a time where Lena could come too.”

“Do you think she harbors any hard feelings about the time I arrested her?”

“Did she meet douche-y cop Maggie?”

Maggie took a gulp of wine before answering. “She did.” The next flash of lightning was the brightest by far, the lights in the apartment flickering. “If the power goes out before I finish the pizza, I’m going to riot.”

“My building has a generator, relax.” A smattering of rain sounded against the window as the wind picked up outside. “Do you think I should text Kara again?”

Maggie shrugged. “If you’re really that worried about her, go ahead. You know she’ll reach out if she really needs you.” She paused and raised an eyebrow. “What if she went to the bar to seek comfort from Mon-El tonight?”

Alex’s expression changed immediately, her brow furrowing. “I really hope not.”

“Weren’t you the one encouraging Kara to go for it with him?”

Breaking their hug, Alex reached for her wine again. “Yeah, when I thought their relationship was innocent and I just wanted Kara to be happy like I am with you.”

“Oh so you hate him now too?” Maggie tucked her legs under and turned towards Alex. “I’ve been biting back a lot because I thought you were team Daxam douche canoe. Tell me more,” she urged.

“I mean, when they’re getting along, it is sweet. Kara truly does like that side of him and I’ve seen hints of him being a decent person but he blatantly disregards pretty much anything Kara tells him. And before I just chalked up to spending too much time on Planet Misogyny but it’s all the fucking time.” She stopped to take a drink. “And Kara takes his bullshit apologies every single time. If he were human instead of Daxamite, I feel like she would have dumped him by now. But because he’s like her and she doesn’t have to worry about breaking him, she thinks they’re a perfect match.”

Maggie smiled at the long winded rant. “Why is this the first time I’m hearing all of this? More importantly, why haven’t you told Kara this?”

“I don’t know. After everything that went down when we had our dad back, I said some things…” Alex sighed. “I just want her to be able to come to her own decisions about him, I trust her.” 

“Well I have no problem saying anything to her if you want me to.”

Alex shook her head. “Why don’t we hold off on that for now?”

“If I must.” The lights flickered again and Maggie stood up. “Okay, generator or not, I’m doing this pizza now. I’m starving.”

Alex followed. “I get to help put all the toppings on. I don’t want that vegan cheese coming close to my side.”

Spinning around, Maggie got in front of Alex. “You are such a baby.” She began poking at her sides, getting her to move back. “Let me make the fucking dinner.”

Not being able to hold back the giggles, Alex retreated. “Fiiiiine. Just mozzarella and mushrooms on my side. And the basil when it’s done.”

“I know Danvers.” 

“I’m putting on sweats.” 

While Alex went back to her closet to change, Maggie got to work on the pizza. She made a clear sauce separation between the vegan and non-vegan sides and took out mushrooms and a green bell pepper to start chopping. Another shockingly bright flash of lightning came accompanied by a loud crack of thunder, the lights actually shutting off this time. Putting the knife down, Maggie waited a few seconds and like Alex had said, she heard the hum of the generator and the power came back on. As the lights returned, Maggie nearly screamed, her heart jumping to her throat. It was Kara. 

Near the now open window, Kara stood there, soaking wet, hair down and dressed in her street clothes. Rounding the counter, Maggie quickly made her way over, shutting the window. “Kara…”

Hair plastered to her face, Kara lifted her head up, breathing uneven and eyes glassy with tears. “Is Alex here?”

“Yeah, she’s in the back. Come on.” Maggie’s voice was soft as she grabbed onto Kara’s arm to lead her back. She felt were her wince as the next roll of thunder shook the building. “Alex?!”

“What?” Alex stepped out of the bathroom took one look at Maggie and Kara and instantly went back in, grabbing a bath towel off the shelf. She came back out, wrapping Kara in the towel and pulling her into a hug. “Hey hey hey, it’s okay, you’re okay.”

Maggie could hear Kara start to sob as she went go get clothes for her to change into. 

Alex held Kara as tightly as she could as the sobs wracked her body. “Breathe Kar,” she instructed. “In and out, nice and slow.” She demonstrated a few, running a hand through her wet hair. “You’re safe and I’m safe. Everything is okay.”

Trying to focus on Alex’s heartbeat instead of the noises outside, Kara did as she was told, attempting to calm her breathing. She couldn’t stop the tears and felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment the longer she cried. She had thought she was over this. She thought she could handle it by herself. It hadn’t been this bad in a long time. “I’m sorry,” she managed, once words were possible. “I didn’t mean to barge in.”

Pulling back, Alex looked her sister in the eyes. “You’re never barging in here, I’m always here for you.”

“You did scare the shit out of me, but I’ll recover,” Maggie joked, returning with a dry outfit in hand. “You came just in time for pizza. What do you want on your half?”

“You don’t have to-”

Maggie waved her off. “Everything? Sounds good to me.” After giving each Danvers sister a squeeze on the shoulder, she escaped back to the kitchen. She could tell they needed a little time. 

Kara bit her lip as she tried to stave off the next round of tears. “Did I interrupt date night?”

“We eat together almost every night, you’re not interrupting anything.” Alex brought Kara into the bathroom and made her sit on the closed toilet. “Do you want to tell me why you didn’t come here right away? It’s not like I didn’t offer. What happened to you being fine?”

“I thought I would be. Mon-El said he would come over but then he wasn’t coming and I tried the breathing thing and the counting but I was alone and…” She broke off with another sob. 

Making a mental note to give Mon-El a word or two, Alex turned on the shower to start heating it up. “Sweetie, it’s okay.” 

Kara sniffled. “I told him that I didn’t think I could handle being alone and he still didn’t come.”

Alex handed her a tissue, making another mental note to include a good punch with that word or two. “Did you tell him why you wanted him there?”

“Yeah.”

Maybe a good sparring session with him with his powers dampened so Alex could really kick his ass. “I’m sorry he didn’t show up Kar.”

After wiping at her eyes and nose, Kara threw away the tissue. She seemed to have calmed down exponentially. “Next time I’ll just call anyone but him. You, Maggie, Winn, J’onn, Lena…” She sniffed. “I bet Lena would have showed up.”

Alex snorted. “Maybe you should date her instead.” Ever since Kara had told her about Lena filling her office with flowers, she and Maggie had been trying to figure out the dynamic between the two ladies. Maggie was convinced that Lena was definitely a lesbian. And since she had been 100% right about her, Alex believed her. All signs pointed to the CEO having a crush on Kara. 

The statement flustered Kara as she reached up to push up glasses that weren’t there. “No… I- she’s just…”

Letting out a small laugh, Alex pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Shower up Kar and get in those dry clothes. Movies and pizza until the storm lets up, okay?”

“Okay.”

Alex went back out to Maggie who was trying very hard to keep a stupid grin off her face. “What?”

Opening the oven and putting the pizza in, Maggie just started laughing. “Did you really just tell Little Danvers to date Little Luthor?”

“Were you eavesdropping?”

Ignoring the question, Maggie took off for the couch. “So movie night, what are we watching?”

“Sawyer…” 

“Do you think that Hercules is still on Netflix?” Maggie asked, grabbing the remote. “I’m in the mood for a good Disney movie.”

Alex gave up and flopped on the couch as well. “I’ll watch whatever.”

“Hercules it is.” Maggie found the movie on Netflix, settling back. “By the way, I’m about to sing every word to every song.”

“You and Kara both.”

The next roll of thunder brought Kara running out of the bathroom and weaseling her way into the spot between Alex and Maggie. “Don’t start without me!”

/////

An hour later, the coffee table was littered with empty wine glasses and plates covered in pizza crumbs. The storm had calmed, any thunder far in the distance and the rain slowing to a gentle patter. Alex now sat in the middle of the couch, her sister and girlfriend cuddled up on either side. A contented sigh from Kara took the attention of the two older woman. 

“I love you guys, thanks for being cool about tonight,” she murmured, pulling a blanket over her shoulder. 

A jumble of, ‘Always Kar’ and ‘love you Little Danvers’ followed and Kara felt herself smile. She was okay now. She was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!
> 
> Feel free to send me any prompts on tumblr / itsmaddienotmaddy !!!


End file.
